ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes:Return of the Nerdlucks
Plot The Tiny Toons have reunited to return to Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California, to meet up with their mentors, the Looney Tunes. The Animaniacs (Except for 3 certain siblings) have put a big party together to celebrate the big event. But what originally begins as a simple high school reunion quickly escalates when the Nerdlucks challenge the Tiny Toons,the Animaniacs & the Looney Tunes to a cartoon-themed battle for freedom. A 'Toons VS Goonsr' war breaks out throughout the movie studio. Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Pepé Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg * Tara Strong as Babs Bunny * John Kassir as Buster Bunny * James Marsden as Plucky Duck * Billy West as Hamton J. Pig * Robert Costanzo as Mr X (Yakko) * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote and Dr. Moron * Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian and Mr. X's Henchman#1 (Wakko) * Jim Cummings as Taz, Gossamer and Carrot Monster * Frank Welker as the Road Runner, and Charles the Bulldog * Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher and Yakko (Flashback) * Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher and Wakko (Flashback) * Jeff Bennett as Hubie and Bertie * Tom Kenny as Stone Cold Duck * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Nerdluck Pierce * Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig,Mr. X's Henchman#2 (Dot) and Nerdluck Wow * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and the Brain * Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel * Olivia Munn as Skippy Squirrel * Frank Welker as Buttons and Runt * Bernadette Peters as Rita * Nancy Cartwright as Mindy * Bill Hader as Freakazoid * T.J. Miller as Ace Bunny * Emma Roberts as Lexi Bunny * Zach Galifianakis as Danger Duck * Jim Cummings as Slam Tasmanian * Ty Burrell as Tech E. Coyote * Neil Patrick Harris as Rev Runner * Roger Craig Smith as Hunter * Jeff as Blitz * Tom Kane as Exile * Tom Kenny as Shag * Phil LaMarr as Muzzle * Steven Blum as Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" * Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat,Colleen and Dot (Flashback) * Catherine Tate as Granny and Witch Hazel * Jennifer Hale as Nerdluck Bliz * Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound * Charity James as Nerdluck Blanko * Tara Strong as Nerdluck Rage * June Melby as Nerdluck Bang * Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus * Colleen Wainwright as Nerdluck Nawt and Sniffles * Cree Summer as Nerdluck Slam * Dorian Harewood as Monstar Bupkus * Joey Camen as Monstar Bang * T.K. Carter as Monstar Nawt * Darnell Suttles as Monstar Pound * Beyonce Knowles as Monstar Slam * Rihanna as Monstar Wow * Ashanti as Monstar Rage * Iggy Azalea as Monstar Bliz * Lil Kim as Monstar Pierce * Steve Kehela as Monstar Blanko Trivia * The film takes a few elements from video games like Super Smash Bros. and movies such as Captain America: Civil War. * Lost of forgotten Looney Tunes characters return in this film. There are voice sound-alikes: * Hunter's voice is based on Sonic's voice. * Blitz's voice is based on Luke Skywalker's voice. * Shag's voice is based on Spyro's voice. * Exile's voice is based on Voodoo's voice.